<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need a Job ? by Cyaniade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190087">Need a Job ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaniade/pseuds/Cyaniade'>Cyaniade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lawyer, M/M, Missionary Position, Porn, Sex, Smut, cum, daddy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaniade/pseuds/Cyaniade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang receives an interview for a job, but it doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need a Job ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya ! I’m back....This wasn’t rushed btw :| ! Enjoy ig it’s a bit short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>     It was a sunny Friday morning, yeosang woke up and did the regular. Brush his teeth, take a shower and eat some breakfast. He opened his laptop and clicked onto his emails, he jumped noticing the new email from a company he applied for. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Jung Legal Consultancy’s</em>. He aspired to be a lawyer ever since he was young. Although his first dream job was to be a stripper. With much excitement he opened up and email and slowly read it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Congratulations Mr. Kang, you have been chosen to be interviewed at Jung’s Legal Consultancy. Come down to the office at around 3:30 sharp, to see if you’ve got the job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He abruptly stood up and began cheering. He ran around the house for about 30 seconds before cooling himself down.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Calm down yeosang. Just write them back that you’ll be there.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked the reply button a wrote up a quick thank you message. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Thank you so much for choosing me. I won’t disappointand I’ll be there.”</em> He smiled and clicked send. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once that was over he washed the dishes and turned on some cartoons. Courage the Cowardly Dog was on. This episode was titled “Little Muriel”. It’s where Muriel shrinks in size and turned into a “3 and a half year old.” and its Courage job’s to turn her back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that and a couple of more episodes played, he walked back into his bedroom and looked for an outfit to wear. He picked out some blue jeans and a white shirt. He called his “bestfriend” San.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey sangie whats up..” </span>
  <span class="s1">He could hear slurping noises in the background. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just wanted to let you know that I got the interview with the company !”</span>
  <span class="s1"> The other line was silent until he heard a faint moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang y-you called me to tell me that ? I’m getting my dick sucked right now, you could’ve texted me this !”</span>
  <span class="s1"> He rolled his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ I was just wanted to let you know in case you were inter-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The call has ended</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hello ?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Choi San ?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked at his phone and noticed that the call was disconnected. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Fucking idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It soon turned 2:00 and yeosang started to get dress early. He put on his adidas and stepped out the door. He took the F train to Newport Avenue and walked the rest. Once he came closer towards the building his body started sweating. He was getting nervous. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Calm down yeosang.” </span>
  <span class="s1">He opened the front door and walked towards the desk. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hello I’m here for an interview ?” </span>
  <span class="s1">The lady looked him up and down before pointing him I the direction of the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Floor 4 turn right and it’s 4 doors down.”</span>
  <span class="s1"> He smiled before walking off. He prepared a speech to say once he got there. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Hi. Hello I’m Kang Yeosang.” </span>
  <span class="s1">The elevator dinged and he walked out following the directions the lady on the first floor gave him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He knocked twice before hearing a </span>
  <span class="s2">“come in.”</span>
  <span class="s1">. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hello.”</span>
  <span class="s1"> His voice suddenly became hushed and small. The man looked up and made direct eye contact with yeosang. His soft fluffy black hair, his strong jawline and beautiful facial features, yeosang really fell in love for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You must be Yeosang.” </span>
  <span class="s1">His deep honey voice, he likes the way he said his name. It sounded seductive and sexy, it turned him on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. That’s me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m Jung Wooyoung. Your boss.” He walked over to yeosang with a file in his hands. Yeosang kept his head down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” He lifted his head up, his dark brown orbs staring deeply into his soul. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know your very cute right ? Just my type.” He smirked. He motioned yeosang to follow him with his index finger. He stood on the opposite side of the desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come over here.” He walked over and stood next to wooyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around and fully faced yeosang. His white button up shirt missing the top 3 buttons, he looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me.” He made eye contact again and this time was met with a lustful kiss. Yeosang was pushed back towards the desk, he placed his hands on wooyoungs chest as their lips connected in a sloppy kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on.” He said as he removed a few things off his desk. Yeosang unbuttoned his shirt, throwing on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just leave it and fuck me.” Yeosang said pulling on the buttons of wooyoungs shirt. He connected their lips, tongues fighting for dominance. Yeosang removed wooyoungs shirt and began unbuckling his pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t the pants is too hard to take off.” He removed yeosangs hand as he fiddled with the buckle, finally pushing down his pants. Yeosang pushed himself down onto the desk, propping himself up with his elbows. Wooyoung spread yeosangs legs open and unzipped his jeans down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He palmed his erection through his underwear. Soft breath moans suddenly emerged from yeosangs mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-just stop and fuck me please.” He pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung removed his and yeosang underwear, he gave his dick a few tugs before lining it up with yeosangs hole. He pushed himself all the way in with a groan. He grabbed onto yeosang waist, slowly thrusting himself in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Faster.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grip on yeosangs waist tighten as he began to pick up his pace. He connected their lips, yeosang moaning into the kiss. He pulled back as he picked up yeosangs cock with his hands, pumping him off slowly. He spit onto yeosangs cock while pumping him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nngh.” He moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wooyoung started thrusting into yeosang inhumane pace, his moans getting louder each thrust. He let go of yeosang cock and leaned down to connect their lips. Placing one hand on yeosangs waist while the other one held up his neck, he proceeded to thrust slow and deep hitting yeosangs spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His computer and pencil cup fell into the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-your computer.” He moaned out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ignore it.” Taking his hand back he wrapped it around yeosangs cock once again. Pumping him off slowly, he rubbed his thumb across his tip teasingly. Yeosang moaned out, throwing his head back slightly. He bit his lip and stared at wooyoung with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Faster.....” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“faster daddy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keeping his grip on yeosangs dick, he placed his finger under his chin. Forcing him to keep eye contact, while he fucked him. He thrusted faster, pumping yeosang slowly with his other hand. He watched as yeosangs facial expression changed, his mouth slightly parted open. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes closed shut. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me.” Yeosang opened his eyes and looked back at wooyoung. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cum. cum. I’m gonna -” He screamed, thick stripes of cum painted his stomach and wooyoungs chest and hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn.” Wooyoung slid out, watching at how cum slid out his ass. He grabbed some wipes and cleaned them both up. They both put on their clothes and sat in silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So -”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got the job, you could start on Monday.” Wooyoung spoke, a cheeky smile was plastered onto yeosangs face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well uhm thank you so much. I better get going.” Yeosang reached up to grab his coat until a hand pulled on his arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Wooyoung. He stared at him waiting for him to answer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit sorry.” He said, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me tonight.” He handed him a crumbled up sticky note that had numbers written on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winked before letting yeosang out the office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what your telling me is that you had sex with your future boss ?” Yeosang nodded, gulping down another shot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro what the fuck ! That’s not fair !” San yelled, he took one last glance at yeosang before swallowing his last 2 shots.The music of the club booked through the speakers. Lights flashing all over the place, screaming and shouting everywhere. It was beginning to give yeosang a headache. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna go home.” Yeosang groaned, laying his hand down and his forehead closing his eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yea... And I wanna fuck you. But I can’t do it so it looks like we both aren’t getting what we want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to let you guys know that I’ll be updating all the 5 chapters this weekend ! Sorry for the wait. Any woosang or sansang suggestions ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>